1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to formal-coupled polyphenylene oxides. These new polymers can be molded, calendered, or extruded as films, sheets, fibers, laminates or other useful articles of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule of 1.0 or less, are described in A. S. Hay's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,875; 3,914,266; 4,028,341 and polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule greater than zero including 2.0 or less are described in D. M. White's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,675 and 4,234,706 among others.
Polyformals are described in R. Barclay, Jr's U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,386 and A. S. Hay's copending U.S. Ser. No. 958,040 filed Nov. 6, 1978.